


Hello

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, I guess????? it made me cry anyway. whatever that is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Optimus delivers the Allspark into Cybertron's core, Knock Out has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't need my soul anyway, right? Based on [this](http://fabail.tumblr.com/post/64799918408/thank-heavens-knock-out-didnt-say-say-hello-to) post

Knock Out hesitates, afraid he’ll seem selfish. Self-absorbed is one thing, but to-

"Knock Out," Optimus calls, pulling the former Decepticon’s attention to him, "Is something wrong?" Most of the Autobots have been either staring at the Prime in disbelief since he’d revealed he needed to sacrifice himself in order to release the Allspark, or they’ve been pointedly looking anywhere  _but_  at him. Knock Out, however, seemed like something else was bothering him.

"Could…. Could you….say hello to Breakdown for me? Tell him I miss him? He was the best partner a mech could ask for," the red mech mutters, and the Prime smiles.

"Of course, Knock Out," Optimus turns to address the other bots, "I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots: Keep fighting the noblest of fights."

"You can count on us to keep the peace," Bumblebee promises.

With a small smile, Optimus turns and takes flight.

Knock Out steps back to let Wheeljack through as the Prime turns in mid-air and flies toward the core of Cybertron.

When the multitude of lights breaks free and soar to distant parts of Cybertron, it’s not the thought of the new life they possess that brings a smile to Knock Out’s face. Rather, it’s the thought that maybe, just maybe, his big blue partner is among them somewhere and maybe, Primus willing, one day he’ll see him again.


End file.
